A Day at the Park with Barney
A Day in the Park with Barney is a live stage show attraction at Universal Studios Florida. This attraction was created in response to a failed meet and greet at Universal Studios Hollywood, one of US's sister parks. History Universal Studios Florida wanted an attraction for young children, while The Lyons Group wanted a place where children could see Barney, BJ, and Baby Bop everyday. So, Universal and Lyons came to an agreement that a show based off of the Barney & Friends series was to be created. Construction began in late 1994 and the attraction opened on July 10th, 1995 to critical acclaim. Since then, A Day in the Park has become one of Universal's oldest surviving attractions, staying there for nearly 17 years. In 1996, a Christmas version of the show was first performed. Since then, the Christmas show was shortened due to the exhaustion the longer show caused for the performers in it. Now, during December up to early January, the shortened version of the show still plays. Exterior Bronze Barney Statue Outside of the attraction stands a very large sign that reads A Day in the Park with Barney. The back of the sign reads" Thanks for Coming to Play!" A bronze Barney statue stands on one foot inside of a fountain. A building next to the Barney fountain is an entrance for Barney's Backyard, for those who don't want to see the show or have made it too late to watch a performance. Right next door to the attraction is The Barney Store, a spot for buying various and mostly exclusive Barney items for fans of all ages. Queue The guests empty from the lines into a covered pre-show area with an odd-looking house facade, covered in pipes, knobs and doors, belonging to the Peekaboo s. Plot Pre-Show http://static2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090913130840/barney/images/a/a7/Peek.jpgMr. Peekaboo Added by BarneyxFanx123The show starts with either Patricia Aloysius Bartholomew or Patrick Aloysius Bartholomew (Mr. and Mrs. Peek-A-Boo, for short) and his/her parrot, Bartholomew, your pre-show hosts. Peek-A-Boo is a very close friend to Barney, Baby Bop and BJ. An elderly person, but soon proves to the audience that (s)he's only older in age since Peek-A-Boo's spirit is much like that of a child. Peek-A-Boo is a consistently forgetful character, but once she is reminded what to do, Peek-A-Boo takes pride in reuniting the children with Barney. A song and dance routine comes with a few comedy gags in between. Trying to find the door to Barney's Park, Peekaboo fails to realize that you have to use your imagination. Peekaboo soon remembers and tells the audience to close their eyes and use their imagination. The artificial waterfall that blocks the door (decorated to look like a cave) stops dripping, which shows it worked. Peek-a-Boo tells everyone that (s)he will meet them inside. Main Show Inside is an air-conditioned fake park. In the center, there's an elevated, circular stage in the center where Barney, Baby-Bop and B.J. perform with three ramps equally positioned on each side. Peekaboo greets the audience and tells them to use their imagination to make Barney appear. Peekaboo starts the show by asking everyone to chant "Barney". The lights dim and soft music plays as stars appear in the darkness. Barney appears via a trap door/elevator in the middle of the stage. Barney jumps in the air as the lights come up and confetti cannons explode with glitter, an effect added to look like the animated stars that appear onscreen during Barney's transformation on the television show. Barney sings two songs before Baby Bop and B.J. make their appearances. Afterwards, Barney introduces Baby Bop, which she appears just then. Soon after that, B.J. announces his arrival with a distinctive whistle. They sing songs and wrap the show the way they do on the children's television "Barney and Friends" with the song "I Love You". Baby Bop and B.J. make their exits on one of the ramps. Barney wraps up the show by saying "And remember, I love you" and gives a kiss goodbye as steamers shoot from confetti cannons behind the hills. Mr./Mrs. Peekaboo then escort the audience to Barney's Backyard, where everyone soon exits. Post-Show After the show, guests exit out into Barney's Backyard, an indoor activity center for small children, where they can also get their picture taken, if but briefly, with Barney himself. Occasionally, Barney and his friends appear here if you enter the Backyard when the park opens (before the first show). Songs Preshow *"Peek-A-Boo's Song" Main Show #Barney Theme Song #If You're Happy and You Know It #Imagine a Place #Mr. Knickerbocker #Down on Grandpa's Farm #If All the Raindrops #I Love You Christmas Show #Barney Theme Song #Jingle Bells #Frosty the Snowman #Mr. Knickerbocker #Down on Grandpa's Farm #Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow! #I Love You #We Wish You a Merry Christmas Trivia *Childhood centers, such as Frasier in Minnesota, provided children to sing the vocals for A Day in the Park with Barney's background music (in the area by the Barney fountain and in the bathrooms, not in the show itself). *Mr. Peek-A-Boo would later appear in the book "Barney's Happy Valentine's Day!," making it his only other appearance. *The creators of the show never added a Barney doll to Barney's transformation at the beginning of the show due to the fact that there was no way to get rid of it before the lights come up. The open trap door would cause a hazard to anyone whom would get the Barney doll in the darkness, and if no one got it, it would just end up falling on Barney's platform below the stage when the trapdoor opens above him, ultimately appearing with him when the lights come up. As Of Ending of 2014 and the start of 2015 the creators gave Mr. Peek-A-Boo a Barney Doll for the start of the Main Show. Category:1995 episodes Category:Live Stage Shows Category:Joe Phillps Category:Southwest Airlines